Soren
by APersonYouDontKnow
Summary: The world is turning into hell on earth. Soren and his sister Riley have been threw alot, but what happens when Sorens "Illness" gets worst. Whats up with Rye power? and why dont his friends remember him? PLEASE R&R I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please**_  
_** Read and Review**_

* * *

"_You will never win Soren, you will fall." Came a voice from the darkness, which sounded like the wind._

"_Who are you!" I yell_

"_Oh, you don't remember young one?"_

"_What are you talking about" I yell franticly. _

_Where was I? Where was riley? Why can't I see or feel anything at all even the ground under my feet? _

_It feels like i'm in the air with out even a little breeze. _

"_What's going on!" I Question panicking._

"_You will know in time"_

"_What?"_

"_Wake up!"_

"Wake up!" Yelled Riley as she ran into my room with a letter fluttering in her hand. I slowly open my eyes and look over to the clock on my nightstand; it was flashing 6:11 am. It was all just a dream, but it felt so real. I sit up rubbing my eyes. I look at my sister her short blonde hair messy and wild like she always has it. She jumps on my bed smiling at me real big, it was almost creepy.

"Rye" I start slowly," Do you know what time it is?" I question her.

"Yes, I do but this is really important!" she exclaims, "Look." She handed me the letter, looking at me with pleading eyes. I wasn't even going to bother seeing who it was from but I noticed a weird symbol where the return addresses was suppose to be. I open the envelope and read the letter that was inside. Rye was watching me waiting for my response.

"No." I answer the question that I knew she was wondering. I get up and start to head to the kitchen, knowing I couldn't get back to sleep even if I tried.

"Why not!" She questioned following right behind.

"You are not some test subject." I hiss. Not even facing her, grabbing a bottle of water out of the frig and lean up against the counter.

"Soren, we could use the money" she pleaded, "They will pay us real good!"

I turn away from her knowing she will never understand. Eevn though she was very mature for a 13 year old, she was still very young and didn't understand things like I do.

"With that money we could get out of this hell hole." She points around are small apartment that was condemned. We had been here our whole lives me, rye, and nanna.

Nanna died just a year ago. Ever since then all the responsibilities have been put upon me and I've been struggling to get money. Having to work illegally while I made riley go to school. Next year we have no one to enroll her with out us being put in foster care.

I walk to the living room/dining room and lay down on the couch.

"Soren!" Riley yells frustrated. "We could get you the treatment you need! You wouldn't suffer anymore, we could get help!"

I sit up and look at my sister her face full of determination.

"Riley." I start, "Don't go there."

"but-" Riley began.

"Yo!" yelled Mitsu coming through the door. It must be 6:30 already; she always came every other day at the same time. She looks at me and then at riley, and plops down on the couch beside me. "What's craken'?"

"Soren can you please just consider it?"

"Why so serious?" Say Mitsu failing at the Impersonation of the joker.

Riley stares holes through Mitsu and turns around and storms out of the room, just moments later I herd to sound of a door slam.

" what's princess's problem?" Mitsu asks, running her hands through her midnight black hair that traveled down to her lower back. She looked at me waiting for an answer. Her eyes were big, wide and innocent like an anime characters. But she was far from innocent. In fact she was one of the most dangerous people I know.

"So?" she questions.

"I have no clue." I say emotionless like I usually am to most things.

"So are we gonna make a run tonight?" She asks quietly as if someone was actually listening to us.

"Yeah we need to." I say getting up and looking through our broken blinds, outside.

"Good, Mr. Ramos says that he needs new equipment too, so we won't have ta keep da loot with us. We can just do da job an' make da drop off." She says. She then gets up, walks in to kitchen and looks in our refrigerator.

Mitsu was wearing a _dress. _I didn't have a clue how I didn't notice this before. It was a black sun dress, down to her knees.

Mitsu never wore stuff like that. Nothing girly, pink, or made her look feminine.

If it was for her voice and feminine face she would look like a straight boy.

I was lost in thought until mitsu's question pulled me back to reality.

"Do ya'll have anything ta eat in here?" she repeats coming back into the living room. I don't answer I just look her up and down and raise an eye brow.

"When did you start wearing _dresses_?" I ask still kind of shocked. I look back out side real quick to see if everything was alright because the day Mitsu wears a dress was the day everyone in the world turned into flying pigs.

"What I can't wear I dress? Are you calling me to masculine because if you are think again!" she bombarded me with questions, poking her finger into my chest. "Im like every other girl an' just like every other girl, I can wear dress" she stats confidently.

I just look at her and as if it was plan we both broke into a fit laughter at the same time.I haven't laughed like that in what seems like forever.

"Yeah, but seriously why _are_ you wearing a dress?" I question after catching my breath.

"I ripped off these Chico's down da street an' they thought I was a boy, so I have to make myself an obvious girl yah know?" she says sitting on the couch once again.

"Why do you always do that? I ask. She gives me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She answers my question with another question.

"Why do you always look for trouble?" I walk over to the dresser that was on the far side of the living room found a shirt and put it on. "You always have to find something dangerous to get in to, like that time you ran into that store and punched a random person, And took their pack of cigarettes."

"I wanted cigarettes, what else I am suppose ta do!" she stats defensively

"Hm... let me lee… maybe BUYING them would be a good idea." I start. "You don't even smoke! So why do you need them?"

"I just wanted them okay?" she says "I see something I want; I go get it or take it." She shrugs and sticks her tongue out at me like a child.

"So you tagging that police station was for what?"

"I was bored." She said lazily

"Fighting that 13 year old boy down the street?"

"He thought he was tougher then me I had to prove him wrong" she said as a big smile flashed across her face, reminiscing on old memories.

"Cutting 's hair in her sleep?"

"It was nasty and nappy I was doing her a favor."

"Pushing that little girl off of the jungle gym, making her break her leg?"

"She was a little poser, she deserved it." I stared at Mitsu in disbelief.

"What?" she questions acting as the answers she gave me were perfectly fine.

"Lets go we need to go get the gang." I stat going to the front door and sliding on my shoes.

"Alight let's get going then." Mitsu said basically jumping form her seat and running out the door.

"Rye, were living, ill be back regular time tonight!" I yelled but she didn't answer

I knew she was angry but she will soon know im doing these to protect her.  
I started following Mitsu down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, we seriously need a car!" Yelled Mitsu angrily, walking slouched with her hands deep down it the baggy pants pockets she was now wearing.

We have been walking for what seems to be forever, but it was what had to be done. We were already through the nice part of the city and were now walking threw Garu Forest. The wind was blowing constantly making me wish I had brought a jacket with me. We were close to our secret hide away on the outskirts of the city close to the barrier. The barrier is not seen but it's just... there. I sometimes like to think we are it a big giant dome it strangely made me feel better. I remember when I was younger there were no barrier or districts. We live in Troitton, district 7 and now in this messed up world that is all you are. It might seem just a name but it means everything. There are 67 Districts, everybody was divided up in categories, like the district 2 wealthy, district 9 hard criminals, district 18 mental, and last but not least the thieves district 7. It wasn't all thieves here but they fit you in to the category they think you should be in even if you only stole once. I picked up a pebble and threw it threw the trees.

"Earth to Soren! You spacing out again?" Mitsu says being her loud usual self.

"What?" I ask, turning my head toward her, the sun beaming from behind her.

"Like I was sayin, im tired of doin' these jobs. I want something better for myself yah know? I just want to live in a normal house, not a broke down apartment with pieces of da floor missing." Mitsu rarely ever talked about her feelings. She kicked a rock that was in her way, it rolled speedily down the dusty were now walking a dirt and rock trial threw the forest.

"I understand but there is not much we can do, its not like we can leave District 7" I say looking at the ground trying not to think about my life before everything changed for the worst.

"Why cant we! You know Dax could think of something." I just look at her. Dax was good at what he does but nobody was_ that_ good. Then realization hit me.

"Are you seriously thinking about _escaping_? If you are, you might as well get that idea out of your head right now because there is NO way out of here. We are stuck here, so deal with it!" I ended with a yell. I didn't even know when my voice started to rise. I didn't want it to seem like I was crushing her dreams but sometimes it bettere not to have hope and faith in certain things, you will just end up getting hurt. I looked to Mitsu; she was just staring at me with saddening expression but then it quickly changed.

"Sure, what ever." She finally said with a huff. If anybody else would have said that, she probably would have attacked them. But for some reason she look at me like a commander, master, or leader and I have no idea why. I had my leader quilitys but just like everyone else. We continued our walk in silence.

When we got to the very edge of the woods we could see the gang all gathered around the big rock in the middle of the clearing. Mitsu quickly runs up to them.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed, but ignored Abree's open arms and went straight to Dax.

"Hey Audio!" he greeted Mitsu.

"Hi Soren." Say's Abree as I reach them.

"Hey." I replied. Abree looked the same as the last time I saw her. She was very plain but at the same time very extraordinary. I looked down at what she was wearing and it was the same like always. I was half expecting to see an outfit change like I had with Mitsu. Abree wore a very overly big shirt and Capri's. I look behind her and straight the little curly blonde haired kid. He was standing right behind her away from everyone's view, his head was tilted down and he was fumbling with Abree's belt loop.

"Hey Sage." I greeted him. He just raised one of his hands from Abree's pants and waved.

"Sage say Hi." Urged Abree pulling the boy to her side. He looked up at her for a split second and then hides his face behind her arm.

"Still not talking?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I still don't get it why he won't talk to anyone but me." She replied with a trouble look on her face. Sage was 12, and he's barley ever talked, and only talked to her.

"Well at least you know he can talk, he will talk to other people when he is ready." I turned my attention to sage, "Isn't that right?"

He just merely nodded.

"DUDE!" I turned my head into the direction the sudden outburst came from, only to see Dax playfully punching Mitsu in the arm. The two were very close, I'm glad Mitsu found a best friend, even if it was mine. Dax and I knew each other for most of our lives we were like brothers but as we grew older, with all the things that were changing we just grew apart and never fully mended thing between us.

"Okay guys we need to get to business." I say.

"Yes Sir." Dax joked. We all crowded around the big rock.

"So what are the details?" Abree Says looking to Mitsu.

"Just a regular in and out job," she paused looking around at the group and the her eyes rested upon me. "But with a little twist, its not going to be easy." She answered.

"What's the reward?" says Dax now chewing on a blade of grass.

"Let's just say, if we do this we wont have ta worry bout _anything_ EVER again."

I looked at Mitsu, seriousness written all over her face.

"So when did Mr. Ramos start paying good?" Ask Abree, rubbing her hands through Sage's curly locks

"He's not the one paying" she replied smiling big.

"What are you not telling us Mitsu?" I ask knowing it was something she was keeping from us.

"Well when we do this job not only will we get paid but we have a one way ticket out of district 7" she said excitedly. We all looked at her face to see if she was kidding she wore a smile but I could tell she wasn't joking.

"Mitsu." I start, "What did you _do_?"


End file.
